The Guard and the Time Traveller
by 4evergaara
Summary: A irregularly dressed man has risen Harkness' suspicion and found his way into his bedroom! SLASH! Harkness/Jack Harkness!


_The Guard and the Time Traveller - A Fallout 3/Doctor Who Crossover Slash Fic_

_Authors Note: The idea behind this all started when I posted a small bit of another story I'm writing on Facebook. My friend Rainfire111 (on deviantArt) thought that the Harkness I was talking about was Jack Harkness from Doctor Who. I cleared it up and she said, "I bet someone somewhere has made a crossover." and I said, "If not, I will make it." and so I am. I've only watched a clip of Doctor Who (But not with Jack Harkness in it) so it may not be the greatest. Oh well. Enjoy._

_P.S. I feel dirty after writing all of this. xD_

_**Oh! and Minor Spoilers if you have NOT played Fallout 3, or have NOT completed "The Replicated Man" Quest.**_

Day in, and Day out, Harkness would watch the bridge that connected Rivet City to the rest of the Capital Wasteland. He saw the occasional traveler or trader, both looking for refuge in the aircraft carrier that was made into a settlement. He rarely saw anyone of interest, mainly the Vault Dweller known as Artemis "The Black Widow", Butch or "The Butch-man" as he liked to call himself and then there was him. He wore dark clothes that are uncommon in the Wastes, which made him stand out like a sore thumb. The way he walked made Harkness uneasy. He could already sense danger.

"Welcome to Rivet City. Don't try anything stupid." Harkness said sternly.

"Why hello. Might I have your name?" The mysterious man said. Harkness glared at him as the man stared back at him with a eerie smile. The man held out his hand, as if he wanted something from him.

"I am Harkness." He said.

"A pleasure to meet you, Harkness. I'm Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said, "It's quite a coincidence that we have the same names." Yeah, a coincidence. To Harkness, Jack's mannerisms were like Butch's, when he first met him. Jack walked to the Stairwell, and disappeared behind the door. Harkness resumed his task, with questions running though his head. First off, where was he from? He didn't look like any other Traveller he's ever seen. Maybe he was from that place... what was it called? Tenpenny Tower? Either way, he had to have these questions answered.

Hours passed, _4 hours and 22 minutes to be exact_, before there was any sort of trouble. Harkness hastily made his way to the Muddy Rudder where he found the Jack and Butch fighting over something. Butch had the upper hand and had Jack pinned o the ground with his foot. Jack had a bloody nose and a small bruise on his cheek. There was a girl trying to stop Butch, but he pushed her away. Harkness grabbed Butch by the collar of his Vault 101 Jumpsuit.

"Goddamnit, let me hit him!" Butch spat. Jack sat up and wiped the blood from his nose.

"Barber, stop it. Now." Harkness said forcefully. Butch stopped and pushed Harkness off of him. Butch stormed out of the Muddy Rudder where Artemis was waiting for him at the door. Jack sat back down in his seat and drank the rest of his drink. Harkness walked back to his post at the bridge and resumed his duty.

The Next morning, he had the day off. He woke up like usual, _6:10 A.M_, and went for the bathroom. He stripped down and put a towel around his waist. He shaved, like any other man, and 'accidentally' nicked himself with the razor. He placed his index finger on the spot and examined his 'blood' for a brief second. He saw a man in the reflection of the mirror. It was Jack.

"What are you doing here?" Harkness asked.

"I thought I would stop by to... thank you for stopping that asshole from bashing my skull into the floor." Jack said suavely. How did he know where Harkness' room was?

"Don't even think about trying anything." Harkness said harshly.

"Ouch, Hark. I can't say a simple 'thank you' without being treated like a criminal?" Jack said. He had Harkness by the short hairs. Harkness looked at him menacingly, then eased up. Jack's hand found it's way to Harkness' chin. He leaned his head foreward so that their lips could meet. Their kiss lasted a few minutes, _3 minutes and 44 seconds_, and then Jack went for the towel. He slowly undid the towel to reveal what made Harkness a man. Well, a male android. Harkness played along, and removed Jack's jacket. Jack's hands canvassed Harkness' skin, tasting the 'flesh' of his hips and thighs. His gentle fingers made Harkness nervous. Jack could feel the coolness of Harkness' lips, and it made him want to warm them up. There was an almost silent hiss coming from the other room.

"Harkness? Are you in there?" A woman's voice called out. Harkness' heart leaped into his throat. Harkness pulled the towel back on then threw on a shirt, and Jack just moved out of his way. Doctor Li had requested his presence, but since she saw that he was barely clothed, she told him to forget about it. Jack Unbuttoned his shirt and undid his belt. Jack could feel the brisk air hit his chest. He grinned with pleasure, and wanted to wrap his hand around Harkness' cock. Harkness barely got to the edge of the bathroom before Jack tackled him and pinned him to the bed.

Harkness' expression changed to a look of shock in a mere 19 seconds. Jack's tounge penetrated his mouth and his hand slithered down to unzip his pants. Jack's dick sprang out and found it's way into Harkness. His eyes widened as he grunted. Jack's hand was wrapped around Harkness as he mooved in and out of him. Feelings of pleasure flooded Harkness' mind, he had never felt like this for as long as he could remember. Harkness' moans gave Jack the chance to go slightly faster. Jack was ready. After a mere hour and a half of fucking Harkness senseless, he was ready to end this. He gave him a few more thrusts, then there was that hissing noise. Artemis, the girl that had been with Butch, came to ask Harkness a question but got quite the show. Jack's back slightly arched bakwards, and the white fluid came streaming out of his cock. Artemis couldn't believe what she saw. She just couldn't look away from this. Jack looked over to her and gave her a Butch-like grin.


End file.
